


Lucky Charms

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Shawn have a daughter who loves animals, sugary cereal, cartoons and toy guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Psych, Shawn/Juliet or Shawn/Lassiter, Shawn as a father_

Terri Spencer loves Lucky Charms. She eats bowls of it every morning with her father while they lie in front of the TV set, watching the most mind-numbing cartoons. Shawn analyzes every action of Bugs Bunny as if it were a gift from the sages, his explanations ranging from the eyebrow-raising to the mundane. They are friends and playmates, with rabbits in their back pockets and the same observant eyes.

Juliet listens while she gets ready for work. Little Terri already had her own personal set of handcuffs and a little plastic gun (she once scared the hell out of Gus with it on Halloween). She's a good mixture of the both of them already; maybe one day she'll grow up to work on the force (if Lassie has anything to say about it, that wlll be a given).

Or maybe one day she'll grow up to breed bunnies.

When you're six, the world stretches out before you. It helps to have a great family standing behind you every step of the way.


End file.
